ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chocobo (Server)
This is a server used for Live Events that typically cannot be accessed by outside servers; they include the event Boss Battle Bash (first held during the 2005 Electronic Entertainment Expo), and possibly other events held during the FFXI iGames 2005 tour in the US. When not used for Live Events, it is used as the test server for Real Vana'diel, an internet cafe in Akihabara, Japan, opened on December 12, 2003. This cafe sells itself as a "Final Fantasy XI Play Zone". Presumably, the server is used for their own Live Events. ID Number: N/A Activation Date: unknown (presumably December 2003 or earlier) History in the FF Series Chocobo (FFIII,IV,V), Choco/Mog (FFVII), Boko (FFVIII) While the ubiqitous yellow bird has been one of the defining creatures of the Final Fantasy series, it has also been a Summon on a few occasions, Final Fantasy III, IV, V, VII, VIII. The form it has appeared in the series has varied slightly. It was a singular adult Chocobo attacking (FFIII,IV,V) or a young Chocobo (FFVIII), though on one occasion it was an adult Chocobo being ridden by a Moogle (FFVII). It was a demi-GF in Final Fantasy VIII which could be summoned during battle when using the Gysahl Greens item and it had an attack which could be charged up to stronger forms using the PocketStation mini-game, Chocobo World. The Chocobo summon was not always yellow. It has been occasionally white with an orange beak and legs (FFV) or even a pink or light purple color with a pale blue beak and legs (FFIII). * In FFIII, Chocobo could be purchased at a magic shop in Leprit or Dorga's Village for 100 Gil. It was classified as Level 1 Summon Magic. * In FFIV, it was the first and only summon magic young Rydia knew when she left the Village of Mist. * In FFV, Chocobo could be purchased at a magic shop in the town of Worus (World One) or the Mirage Village (the reunited world, World Three) for 300 Gil. They were classified as Level 1 Summon Magic. * In FFVII, it was a red materia found near the chocobo pen on the Chocobo Farm. * In FFVIII, Boko was a chicobo (young chocobo) which could be summoned in battle by using the Gysahl Greens item. The item could only be purchased in one of the Chocobo Forests after catching a chicobo there. Moves: "Chocobo Kick" (FF3,4), "Deathblow!!" (FF7)- Non-elemental attack on all enemies (FF3,7) or 1 enemy (FF4,5) with a chance of inflicting Stop status (FF7) (FF3,4,5,7) [The in-game description FF7 gives for it says it is Wind-element, but that is not true. It is Non-Elemental for attack, but when equipped with the Elemental Materia on weapons or armor, it does give Wind-element] "Fat Chocobo" (FF5,7)- stronger non-elemental attack on 1 enemy (FF5) or all enemies (FF7) (1:10 odds in FF5, 1:16 odds in FF7) (FF5,7) "Escape"- forces the party to run away from battle (FF3) "Stumble"- does nothing (FF3) "ChocoFire"- mid-level Fire-element damage to all enemies (FF8) "ChocoFlare"- very high-level Fire-element damage to all enemies (FF8) "ChocoMeteor"- deals very high Non-Elemental damage with a random number of hits on singular randomly selected enemies (damage values in the 9000-9999 range) (FF8) "ChocoBuckle"- deals extreme Non-Elemental damage to all enemies (damage values in the 10,000-20,000 range) (FF8). Attributes: Final Fantasy VII Magic Power +1, HP Max -2%, MP Max +2% ★- 0AP (allows 1 use per battle) ★★- 2000AP (allows 2 uses per battle) ★★★- 14,000AP (allows 3 uses per battle) ★★★★- 25,000AP (allows 4 uses per battle) ★★★★★- 35,000AP (allows 5 uses per battle) * In FF7, gives Wind-element to weapon/armor when linked with Elemental materia * In FF8, required use of item, Gysahl Greens, to summon it in battle Historical Background The origin of Chocobo is known to be with Square in 1988 when they were developing Final Fantasy II, but the inspiration for the Chocobo isn't clear. The best explanation currently available is there was a popular candy available in Japan called Chocoboru (Choco-Balls in English, choco being a contraction of chocolate (chocoreto)), which happened to have a bird depicted on its wrapper (though the bird doesn't resemble the Chocobo). It is believed Square developers took the name and dropped off the last few letters to create Chocobo. The design of the Chocobo is based on the Horseclaw, an animal in the Hiyao Miyazaki film Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. http://www.next-gen.biz/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=2591&Itemid=2&limit=1&limitstart=1 category:Servers